


Um Oh Ah Yeah

by kumo_is_kumo



Series: Kumo's 2016 Christmas Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Chanyeol might or might not embarrass himself in front of the pretty guy he claims to have his love at the first sight for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1203325/

Written based on the song of: Mamamoo – Um Oh Ah Yeah

 

 

 

**A/N1:** Don't expect too much because this is just a drabble heheh.

 

 

 

 

 

**_Oh yes um oh ah yeah_ **

**_I’m falling for you, I keep reacting to you_ **

**_Oh yes um oh ah yeah_ **

**_I will go to you, you are just my taste, ace_ **

 

Chanyeol thinks… he has fallen in love. He is falling, falling, and keep falling.

 

 

 

 

 

**_You passed by me, our eyes met_ **

**_I like your style, I like this feeling_ **

**_Nothing’s different today – It’s getting hotter_ **

**_because of you. I like it today um oh ah yeah_ **

 

When he walks into the café for the very first time, he meets someone he never thinks he would meet. They walk passed by, their eyes lock together, and Chanyeol feels like his consciousness is leaving him.

He likes that guy’s style, so fashionable with oversized sweater on his small body and tight leather pants. It’s usual fashion to anyone, but not to Chanyeol.

He likes it. He likes the feeling he gets from staring at the guy and it’s simple to conclude that the winter day, the cold day has gotten warmer, hotter, because he meets this one guy.

Chanyeol concludes he likes the day he meets the guy.

 

 

 

 

 

**_First plan_ **

**_I’m marveling_ **

**_You’re the guy I’ve been looking for_ **

**_um oh ah yeah_ **

**_You look good on me like my many clothes_ **

**_These soft words. What do you think?_ **

 

And so comes up with a plan. The first plan is to come up to the guy and tell him about:

“You are the guy I have been looking for. You will look good on me like so many of my clothes.”

Cheesy. So cheesy that Chanyeol cringes.

But again, he is so stupid and dumb and clumsy and he doesn’t know what to say to him. The guy is just too amazing, he wants to know him and spend the rest of this winter with him. Or maybe the rest of his life.

Stupid love at the first sight.

 

 

 

 

 

**_Second plan, I’ll pull you in first_ **

**_My eyes are shaking, stand by, cue_ **

**_If you have time, wanna get some tea?_ **

**_Yes, how about this?_ **

 

The second plan is to walk when he pass by him and grab onto his wrist. Yeah, it’s better; the second plan.

So when the guy walks beside him, Chanyeol musters his courage to stop the guy by holding onto his wrist and spin him around like that slow motion happening in many dramas. The guy stares at him with questioning stare and Chanyeol could hear his fast heartbeats in his ears, his blood rushing, and he could feel his eyes are shaking under the stare from the guy.

“Uh, excuse me.”

“Yes?”

Damn it, his voice.

“Do you have some time? How about you get some tea with me?”

Chanyeol hears the crack in his voice.

The guy stares at him with an amused stare, thin lips forming a smug smile.

“No, I’m busy. Maybe later. Bye.”

The guy pulls his hand out of his grip and walks out of the café without any more words.

Chanyeol drops his hand and sighs.

 

 

 

 

 

**_I’ll follow my instincts, I won’t hide myself_ **

**_Today is different, I’ll go to you first_ **

**_My walk is chic, my words are cute_ **

**_Your eyes that look at me, um oh ah yeah_ **

 

Chanyeol puts on his best shirt, his best jeans, his best jacket, and even his best perfume. He doesn’t need to get another rejection. With a more confident self, he walks into the café, in hope to catch the guy again and restart his awkward flirt form yesterday.

His instinct is better today; his gut feeling is telling him that he will be do better. He doesn’t need to embarrass himself for the second time.

With chic walking way, Chanyeol flaunts his long legs and holds his head up high. A few people spin around when he walks and it helps him boosts his confidence.

“Good morning.” He greets the one behind the counter with cute voice, all sunshine and cheery and happy. The girl behind the counter stutters as she helps him with registering his order of drink. It helps another boost to his confidence.

Chanyeol walks to find a table and that’s when his eyes find that he is being stared, by the same guy from yesterday, by the guy he is crushing on so badly.

Those round and droopy but cute eyes are staring straight at him and Chanyeol feels the third boost of confidence.

He walks towards where the guy is currently seated.

 

 

 

 

 

**_Help me_ **

**_Do you have some time? Help me_ **

**_Because of you, my five senses are acting up_ **

**_Because of your unpredicted smile_ **

**_Your manner would make even Colin Firth weep_ **

 

“Excuse me, but do you have some time?” Chanyeol speaks cutely, wide eyes blinking in to act aegyo. The guy has this amused smile playing on his lips.

“Yes?”

“Can you help me? Because of you, my five senses are acting up and because of your unpredicted smile,” he pauses as the guy smirks at him, “you are driving me crazy.”

The guy holds a hand over his mouth to cover his soft laugh.

Chanyeol gulps.

 

 

 

 

 

**_Your skin might get mistaken for a woman_ **

**_Your existence alone makes me marvel_ **

**_Um oh ah yeah_ **

**_Without knowing, it’s getting hotter_ **

 

“You are too pretty. Your skin might get mistaken for a woman, but you are a man, I know.”

The guy crosses his arms in front of his chest, putting a smug grin and simply waits and listens to what else Chanyeol is going to say.

“With you appearing in front of my eyes, your existence alone is enough to make me marveling in awe. Are you… an angel?”

The guy scoffs, before laughing at the last words he has just said.

Chanyeol feels himself sweating, the cold sweat breaking through his skin. Oh God, this is winter but why is this so hot in here?

 

 

 

 

 

**_Your voice, oh yes_ **

**_Your eye smile, oh yes_ **

**_Everything about you_ **

**_From your head to your toes, oh yes_ **

**_When I see you, oh yes_ **

**_Just us two, oh yes_ **

**_Oh yes_ **

 

“Your voice,” Chanyeol continues as the guy says nothing but only keep smiling.

“Your eye smile,” he says again, looking up at the squeezed corner of the guy’s eyes when he smiles and it’s really cute and adorable.

“And simply everything about you is gorgeous. I can’t even –damn it.”

The guy hums, holding his chin up in his palm, leaning forward.

 

 

 

 

 

**_It’s getting hotter_ **

**_The distance between me and you_ **

**_One girl is walking in between us_ **

**_Is she his girlfriend_ **

**_or just a friend?_ **

 

Chanyeol watches the guy leans forward to the table and he unconsciously follows the move, leaning as well.

He hopes he won’t be rejected again this time and if only he could be a bit more brave to ask for his name…

 

Suddenly, a girl walks and slips into the seat beside the guy.

Chanyeol can hear his heart breaking into small pieces and thunder strikes down on him. His smile falls and disappointment starts creeping at him.

Who’s that girl? She is pretty. Is she his girlfriend or maybe just his friend?

 

The girl looks at Chanyeol with furrowed eyes.

“Hyung,” she calls to the guy Chanyeol is crushing on, “who’s this man?”

Wait – hyung?

“You are a boy?” Chanyeol exclaims to the girl who has just joined them on the table.

The girl, no, boy, nods his head.

And the guy Chanyeol is crushing on is laughing out loud at his face.

 

 

 

 

 

**_Oh yes um oh ah yeh_ **

**_I’m falling for you, I keep reacting to you_ **

**_Oh yes um oh ah yeh_ **

**_I will go to you, you are just my taste, ace_ **

 

See? Even the mere sound of his laughter is enough to make Chanyeol falls for him, again, and again, and again.

He is just… his taste. So perfect.

 

The guy grabs a napkin and writes down some numbers. Chanyeol is still unable to believe that there are two boys sitting in front of him who are prettier than most of the girl. Maybe their family is graced with beauty?

He feels a slight tap on his cheek and finds the guy is smiling brightly at him, his hand against Chanyeol’s cheek.

“Your way of flirting is weird as hell. You should learn more. But you are cute so I think that can be your plus point.”

What? He calls Chanyeol cute!

The previous napkin is being put into his hand and the guy stands up from his seat, grabbing his bag. He glances at the dumbfounded Chanyeol and sends him a wink.

“Call me.”

 

He walks out of the café, his pretty little brother is following closely behind him. The bell above the door clinks when he is out of the place.

Chanyeol looks down onto the napkin.

 

_050-614-xxx-xxx_

_The name’s Baekhyun. Call me asap, you cute giant. <3_

 

 

 

 

 

**_Your voice, oh yes_ **

**_Your eye smile, oh yes_ **

**_Everything about you_ **

**_From your head to your toes, oh yes_ **

 

Yes. Chanyeol is sure everything about Baekhyun is perfect. From his head to his toes, Chanyeol is madly in love.

 

 


End file.
